Day One Alternate Ending
by LadyGwenMidas
Summary: Do you remember first watching Day One and feeling disappointed when Jack stopped the gas from using Gwen as host? I do. Although the kiss was a bonus and kept me watching Torchwood, here is my version of how I think Day One should have ended...
1. Starting Without Me?

"Come on then. Do it. Leave her" Gwen gasped as she backed away from Carys. She was so afraid but she new that Jack wouldn't let anything bad happen to her or let her do something she would regret like snog Owen. And after seeing Jack kiss Carys, if she was being completely honest with herself, she wouldn't mine at all if Jack had to do the same to her, you know…to save her life of course. Carys gasped as the gas exhaled her body and Gwen back up further as it advanced towards her. This was it. There was no way out of it. _Why did Jack let me do this?_

Jack could tell how scared she was. He knew he shouldn't have let Gwen do it, especially since it was her first day and all, but she was just so goddamn stubborn. If he didn't let her then Carys would have died and it would have all been Gwen's fault. The guilt would consume her, she would leave Torchwood and Jack would have destroyed another life. He reached out and held Gwen's hand in his, looking deep into her eyes. "It's ok. I'll look after you" he said proudly. Gwen went to say something when the alien took hold of her. "Gwen?"

"Yes" she replied meekly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, trying to figure out if she was still herself. Before the alien left Carys, they hadn't had a proper chance to assess or predict how and when the alien took over, although whether it was Gwen or not, the urge seemed to be pretty much the same. The main impulse was to have sex.

"I'm fine" she replied with what Jack could almost swear was lust in her voice. She looked down to where Jack was still holding her hand and then looked to Jack with a deadly hunger in her eyes.

"Still the way you want to go?" Jack inquired looking at Owen, who seemed to be trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. _Typical Owen_ Jack thought. "Ok Tosh, I want you and Owen to stay here, call an ambulance for Carys and see if you can wrap this up. Gwen…"

Gwen suddenly pulled away from him and tried to make a run for it. Jack caught up with her soon enough and knocked her to the floor, holding her body down under the weight of his own. "Oh you're not going anywhere" he whispered harshly. "This isn't a permanent solution, we're gonna make sure you pay for what you've done."

"Starting without me?" Owen interrupted as he appeared around the corner.

"Owen!" Tosh called.

"It's alright Tosh, I was only seeing if he needed assistance" he replied smugly, proud of his double meaning.

"Yeah as much as I hate you sometimes Owen, I don't want you dead. Me on the other hand…" Jack shot back.

"Yeah still here thanks" Gwen cut in. Jack immediately got up and helped Gwen to her feet.

"Arr…ambulance, on it boss" Owen said and quickly disappeared, leaving Jack alone with a very annoyed Gwen.

"Sorry" Jack said. "I didn't mean that I was just trying to wind him up" he explained feeling slightly embarrassed. "I would never take advantage of you Gwen."

"Oh…I'm disappointed" she began. "You wouldn't be with me even if it would save her life? I guess I will just have to have that other guy to relieve my hunger."

Jack gripped her arm tightly so she could not get away. "Tosh" he called. "I'm gonna need the handcuffs."

"Now that's more like it" he heard Owen call out.

"Owen!" Jack yelled back.

"Alright, alright. Fun sucker" Owen said as he appeared again and handed Jack the cuffs.

Jack cuffed Gwen's hands behind her back and led her out to the SUV. "Call me if you need me. I'll send Ianto back to pick you up" he said to Tosh.

"Sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm really not needed here, I can accompany the prisoner in the back if you like" Owen said hopeful.

"She is not a prisoner Owen! She is Torchwood and she just offered herself to save that girls life. I'd like to see you do that" he said and left leaving Owen to feel guilty.

He strapped Gwen into the passenger seat and locked the door. He then got into the other side and began to drive, momentary looking at Gwen from time to time to check that she was alright.

**Please review!**


	2. Whatever You Have Too

Jack and Gwen finally reached the Hub. It had been a long drive, with neither of them speaking due to Gwen's current state. She didn't talk, barely moved even and that made Jack fear what was yet to come. It knew what it was doing when it decided to take over Gwen. She worked for Torchwood and by using her, it could easily bargain a way home, or worst. Jack led Gwen in through the cog door, holding her the way you would a prisoner. Ianto looked up immediately.

"Sir?" Ianto questioned, after noticing that Gwen was handcuffed.

"She's the new host Ianto" Jack said quickly and speed past him and up to his office as if he weren't even there.

"But how…" Ianto began to call out but was instantly cut off.

"Have you found a way to predict when the alien takes over yet?" he turned and called back to him, momentarily giving him his full attention.

"No it's a bit above me I'm afraid. More Tosh's thing."

"Ok" Jack said before turning his back and heading up the stairs again. "I need you to go pick Tosh and Owen up, they'll explain everything. They're at the Conway Clinic" he called over his shoulder and entered his office.

"Yes sir" Ianto said mainly to himself, and dutifully went back to work.

--

Jack sat Gwen down in his office chair. He disappeared briefly and came back carrying rope in his hands. He really didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Well, technically he did have a choice, it was either tie her up or lock her in the cells.

"Jack what's going on? Did I hurt somebody, cause you never put Carys in handcuffs" Gwen said suddenly, startling Jack.

"Yeah well we should have" Jack replied and put the rope down on his desk. "Look Gwen, we still haven't figured out how this works. Whether it's you or the alien, we just don't know."

"Ask me a question then. Go on, something only I would know."

Jack thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to try it but he hadn't known Gwen all that long. He didn't know what to ask. They didn't know much about the alien either, or what it could do. For all he knew it could be telepathic. Then he thought of something. The alien had felt him hold Gwen's hand. He wasn't sure if it would be enough for it to interpret but nevertheless he asked his question. "Fine" he said sternly. "How long have we been sleeping together?" he said staring her down.

Gwen couldn't deny that she was surprised by his choice of question. "We haven't" she began. "My boyfriend's name is Rhys Williams, it's my first day at work, you're my boss and we've never even come close to sleeping together" she finished.

Jack smiled. "How you doing Gwen?"

"Oh you know, so far so good" she said also smiling due to his infectious grin. "Seriously though, are the handcuffs really necessary?"

Jack laughed. "Not anymore although, I will have to tie you to the chair" he said cheekily.

"Whatever you think is best Captain" she replied. "But please, promise me you'll keep me away from Owen?"

Jack laughed. "I promise" he paused. "Gwen?"

"Yeah"

"What happens when the pain takes over? What do you want us to do?"

"I think you already know Jack" Gwen began. "Whatever you have too."

Jack began to tie her arms and legs to the chair, something he never imagined having to do on her first day. "I'm really sorry about this Gwen" he said sincerely.

"As long as Carys is ok. That's all that matters."

"No it isn't Gwen" he said sternly. "You don't deserve this. Whatever you thinking, what happened today, it was not your fault" he punctuated.

"Then why do I feel like this?" she asked sadly.

"Because you care Gwen, you care too much sometimes but that's why we need you, I need you. That girl is alive right now because you cared. You saved her life."

Gwen smiled at him and they sat in silence. It didn't last long however, as Gwen suddenly began to gasp in pain.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Jack called. "Stay with me."

"It needs more" Gwen gasped and let out a scream. "Oh God!" she cried.

Jack couldn't bear it any longer. She was in so much pain and he could put a stop to it. "Gwen, Gwen look at me please?" he said and angled her face to meet his. "Forgive me."

Gwen's cries were instantly smothered as Jack forcefully pressed his mouth against hers. She felt an erg inside of her, willing her to kiss him back. She needed to feel pleasure, and by the way Jack was using his tongue, she felt nothing short of absolute bliss and contentment. She could feel the pain subsiding, but nevertheless continued her own attack on his mouth until she was entirely out of breath and pulled back.

Jack pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Their hot breaths danced across each others cheeks as they both struggled for breath. Once Jack felt he had performed his duty and violated her personal space for longer than was actually necessary, he hesitantly stood up.

**Please review! I honestly don't know where this is going, but it is going to be more than just smut (I hope).**


	3. Just One Touch

"So, anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on? Jack said Gwen was the new host" Ianto asked as he pulled up outside the Conway Clinic. Tosh and Owen quickly got in the car.

"Just drive tea boy. I don't want to miss a second of this" Owen said eagerly.

"Jack was right Ianto. The thing inside Carys was killing her. Gwen volunteered for it to use her instead" Tosh answered.

"But why?" Ianto asked.

"She felt guilty I suppose" Tosh said.

"No I can understand that I mean, why did Jack let her?" said Ianto.

"Cause he's a dirty old perv that's why" Owen said, not at all being helpful.

"Yes, thanks for that Owen" Ianto replied.

"Don't know" Tosh began. "But at lest this way it will be easier to monitor her. Owen you know Jack will kill you if you touch her right?"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Tosh. But if she comes on to me well…what am I meant to do. She's bloody strong you know. My head's still aching" Owen said checking the large bump on his head that Gwen had given him earlier.

"You deserved it" Tosh said quietly.

"Have you found a way to monitor her yet?" Ianto asked looking at Tosh.

"No, but I've got an idea. I just need to get back to the Hub" Tosh replied.

"Let's go then!" Owen yelled from the back.

"Alright, calm down" Ianto said and began to drive. "What are you expecting anyway Owen?"

"Ianto, you can't be serious" Owen said.

"If you're referring to Jack and Carys, Owen, he wasn't there" Tosh said, knowing him all too well.

"Oh right" Owen said embarrassed. "Thanks for that Tosh" he snapped.

Tosh just smiled to herself.

"Well anyway tea boy, what I'm saying is, sooner or later Gwen is going to need to feel…you know…pleasure of some sort, and Jack seems to be pretty good at that sort of thing the lucky bastard" Owen explained.

Ianto looked confused.

"Jack kissed Carys" Tosh added, noticing Ianto's confusion. "And she sort of just…well, she glowed. Jack seems to be able to satisfy it with just a kiss, which is well, good I suppose…"

"But why is that though?" Owen asked resentfully. "Tosh?"

Tosh seemed to be caught up in her thoughts. "Hmm…What sorry?"

"Never mind" Owen said unpleasantly. "I'll tell you what though…the CCTV better be working."

"It is" Ianto replied.

"Lovely" said Owen, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

--

"Gwen, are you ok?" Jack asked after a while. He was standing, studying her expression. Her breathing was still not much better. She seemed absent and dazed, caught up in her own thoughts. He couldn't tell if it was even Gwen anymore.

"Sorry?" she said and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" Jack repeated. "You look kind of…shocked" he said cautiously.

"Well what did you expect Jack?" she said defensively. He was pretty sure it was Gwen by now.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I panicked. I didn't know what else to do!" he yelled.

In that moment a sharp, piercing pain shook Gwen's body violently, but it didn't last long. Jack quickly knelt down beside her, absently placing his hands on her knees. "Oh this is going to be too easy" Gwen said, although it was definitely not Gwen anymore.

Jack rose to his feet and took a step back.

"She likes you, you know?"

"And how would you know that?" Jack questioned.

"All you have to do…just one touch…and she really feels it. It's like a jolt of electricity passes through her. It's energy between you."

Jack was taken aback by this. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing as far as Gwen was concerned. From what he could interpret, all he had to do was touch her. He stepped forward to test the theory for himself, placing one hand on the inside of her thigh and the other on her cheek. He watched her expression closely and could see the lust in her eyes. He removed his hands and stepped back, also noticing her disappointment at the loss of contact. "Did you feel that…or Gwen" he asked hesitantly.

"I simply felt energy. She felt you. You're touch…it affected her. She felt pleasure, desire that turn into energy, which I fed off."

"And how much longer before you use that energy to kill her!" Jack demanded.

"She's strong I'll give her that, but the way you make her feel, she won't last long."

"What if I stay away from her" Jack asked, desperately trying to find some sort of solution.

"Then she'll die."

Gwen let out a cry of pain. "It's ok Jack. Neither do I" she said suddenly, picking up where she left off. Jack looked at her strangely so she continued. "It's just, I didn't expect it would feel like that."

"What would" Jack asked, more than a little confused.

Gwen looked at him. She had tried to avoid saying it out loud but… "Kissing you" she said, still as dazed as she had been earlier.

He made a slight 'oh' expression and then his thoughts went back to what the alien had told him and it seemed that it was telling the truth after all. "Listen Gwen" he said softly and knelt down beside her once more, making sure not to touch her. "I don't know how to save you. You need to feel pleasure but pleasure will kill you and if you don't, you'll die" he said sadly.

Gwen smiled slightly at his concern for her. "It's ok" she said, and placed a hand on his cheek for comfort. "You'll figure out something. There's always something right?"

Jack looked away to hide his fear.

"I trust you Jack" she said. "And you have my consent to kiss me anytime" she whispered into his ear.

Jack turned back to face her. Whether it was the alien speaking or not, he didn't know. He began to study her expression, helplessly looking for any sign that it was still Gwen.

Gwen could see what he was trying to do and smiled. "When I first saw you, it was raining. You looked so mysterious, and I couldn't help myself from going up into that car park to get a better view. I saw you bring a man back to life and it frightened me. You looked up and you said…"

"What do you think" they said in unison and laughed.

He felt as if he had known her for years. Never before had he had such a strong connection with someone. "And you chased us down. You never gave up. Remembered after I retconed you" he paused and smiled remembering how impressive she was. "You're the only one who knows Gwen, about my secret" he said sadly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she reassured.

"I know" Jack said, looking into her eyes.

Gwen's eyes moved down and over his lips. She instinctively leaned forwards as did he and their lips connected once more in a willing and passionate kiss.

**Sorry for ending it there again, wasn't planned or anything. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, some good ideas were brought up which I may use down the track. So review, let me know what you think and we'll see where this goes!**


	4. Testing Time

"What did I tell ya Ianto. At the rate they're going he's not gonna be able to keep it in his pants for long" Owen said as the three observed Jack and Gwen from Tosh's station.

"Should we get him out?" Tosh asked. "He could be in danger if they don't stop soon."

"Nah, just look at them Tosh. She's tied to the chair and he's all down her throat" Owen said as a matter of fact.

"Could be the sex pheromones" Ianto pitched in.

"Not according to the readings in the room" Tosh said typing away at Owen's keyboard.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" said Owen.

"I think it means Owen, that whatever is going on between them in that room, they're both willing" Tosh said.

Owen looked to Ianto to break down whatever Tosh was trying to say.

Ianto sighed. "They are doing it because they want to" he said.

With that Owen bolted up to Jack's office with Tosh and Ianto following close behind. They stopped in the doorway where Jack and Gwen still hadn't noticed their presence in the Hub, probably thanks to Owen insisting that they use the lift. Ianto nudged Tosh to say something before Owen could but she just gave him a look that said 'well why can't you do it' and they both held their breaths as Owen opened his big fat mouth.

"Well well, what do we have here" he said smugly. Jack and Gwen instantly pulled apart like naughty school children getting caught. Gwen looked at Jack silently begging him to say something. Jack stood up and walked over to where the other three were standing.

"I've got and idea so we can tell when the alien takes over" Tosh said quickly, saving them all from the oncoming storm. "It's quite simple actually. All I need to do is monitor her hormone levels for increased…"

"Do it" Jack cut in.

"I-I just need Owen to do some tests" Tosh said nervously.

Jack glared at Owen. "Fine then, but I stay. You two back to work" Jack said angrily, mainly for being caught with Gwen and then not being able to come up with a reasonable excuse. So instead he played the boss card which went something like 'I don't have to justify my actions, I'm the boss'. The others left and Owen slowly approached Gwen with Jack watching his every move.

Gwen was quiet again. It could have been for a number of reasons. 1. She had just snogged her boss. Again! 2. In doing so she had deceived Rhys. 3. She was embarrassed having been caught by her teammates, who knew she had a boyfriend, snogging her boss. Or of course option 4. She was the alien.

"Is she herself?" Owen turned and whispered to Jack.

"That's what you're doing tests for, right?" Jack said.

Owen ignored him and went over to Gwen. "Gwen, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said meekly, looking far away from Owen or Jack.

"Jack?" Owen looked to Jack to get his opinion of Gwen.

Jack nodded. It was still Gwen.

"Ok I'm gonna take some blood now Gwen" Owen said in his professional, sympathetic doctor facade. Jack never ceased to be amazed that such a twat like Owen could be so professional and considerate. If he wasn't so good at his job, Jack never would have hired him in the first placed. But given the circumstances of his employment to Torchwood, Jack had learnt to accept and understand why he was the way he was.

Gwen nodded and creased her forehead as the needle went in. Jack walked over to her and squeezed her hand tightly. Gwen squeezed back and a stray tear fell from her eye which only Jack seemed to notice. He knelt down and her gaze met his. He tenderly wiped away the tear and kissed her hand gently. "It will be ok Gwen, I promise" he said, not knowing exactly why she was upset, but it was exactly what she needed to hear.

Owen took the needle out, trying his hardest to ignore the pair.

Everything was beginning to hit Gwen hard. She felt like a hormonal teenage girl with PMS. She just couldn't control her emotions anymore. She didn't know why she cried, although it could have been for any number of reasons, she cursed herself for crying while Owen just happened to be sticking a needle in her. Suddenly it all went blank and once again Gwen was lost.

"Jack" Owen began. "Arr how do you suggest we do this" he asked hesitantly, holding up a small plastic cup.

Jack went to say something when Gwen cut him off. "You two won't be doing anything. You can untie me and wait outside the door" Gwen said.

Jack and Owen exchanged uneasy looks. They could understand where Gwen was coming from, but she couldn't be trusted. It was risky enough to untie her, let alone leave her on her own.

"Tosh?" Jack asked Owen.

"Yeah" Owen replied simply.

Jack ran out of the room to go find Tosh, forgetting all about why he had stayed with Gwen in the first place. Owen.

Owen sat down on Jack's desk, avoiding Gwen's gaze.

"You've gone quiet" Gwen said after a while.

"Yeah well, it's just weird that's all" Owen said defensively.

"What is?"

"You. You're tied to a chair for starters, and none of us know you well enough to tell the difference between you and that bloody alien" he said nervously. Gwen's stare was very intense.

"Who do you think I am now?" she asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know" Owen shouted.

"Look at me, go on" she urged.

Owen finally gave in and looked straight at her. Slowly, she rolled her chair forwards until her legs were between his.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again" Owen said determinedly.

"What tricks? I'm tied up and besides, this time it's not your swipe card that I want" she said seductively.

Downstairs Jack found Tosh. "Hey Tosh we need you to keep and an eye on Gwen for a moment" Jack said.

"I'm a little busy Jack. Why can't you?" Tosh said in between typing.

"It's kinda a woman thing" Jack said when suddenly one of the monitors began to beep.

"Jack" Tosh began. "Who's watching Gwen?"

"Who's for coffee?" Ianto said walking in from the tourist shop. At that both Jack and Tosh ran to his office leaving Ianto staring helplessly after them.

Owen felt himself absently moving closer towards Gwen. He couldn't control himself and regretfully realised that this definitely wasn't the way he wanted to go. Just at that moment Jack burst through the doors with Tosh following close behind. Owen got up immediately, pushing Gwen's chair away lightly and walked over to them.

"Care to explain?" Jack asked.

"No. Do you?" Owen said defiantly.

"Is it still Gwen?" Jack asked avoiding the question.

"No, it's not" Owen said.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm bloody sure! It said that it didn't want my swipe card this time" Owen yelled. "Look, let's just forget about this test, it's too risky. We'll just have to use what we got."

"Did you get the blood?" Tosh cut in.

"Yeah, is that enough?" Owen asked, handing Tosh the tube with Gwen's blood.

"It's fine" Tosh said and went back downstairs.

Owen took one look at Jack and then quickly followed Tosh down the stairs. Jack walked over to Gwen and sat down on his desk.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing happened" he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have let you do this" Jack said sadly.

"It wasn't your choice to make."

"And what about the kiss Gwen. Was that your choice?" Jack asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes."

**Ok ideas people. This is one tough story to write and I really wanna try to do it justice but I'm gonna need your help so please review.**


	5. Snapshot

Gwen and Jack sat in awkward silence. Gwen didn't mean to say it out loud, but with the alien inside of her she was finding it very difficult to maintain control of her actions, at least that's what she wanted to believe. Yeah she was thinking it, but…who wouldn't kiss Jack if they had the chance? Right? So she convinced herself it meant nothing. Jack went to say something when a phone starting ringing. Gwen jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She automatically tried to reach it, thankful for the distraction, but found it was impossible as her hands were bound tightly to the chair. Jack noticed what she was trying to do and although she obviously didn't want his help, he leaned over her and slowly reached his hand inside the pocket of her jeans.

Gwen's jeans were tight around her waist and the fact that she was sitting down didn't exactly help the situation. Their faces were mere inches apart and Gwen closed her eyes as she once again surrendered herself to his touch. The chair rolled backwards until it was up against the glass window and Jack placed his hand against it to keep himself from falling onto Gwen. One foot was on the floor to keep him steady while his other knee rested on the chair, shamelessly in between Gwen's legs.

Downstairs, Owen and Tosh were working on a monitor for Gwen.

"It's not fair" Owen said suddenly.

"What is?" Tosh asked.

"Why does Jack get to have all the fun?" he said.

Tosh look up at him, still completely oblivious to what he was on about and noticed that he was staring intently up towards Jack's office. She followed his gaze and… "Oh."

"Yep."

"Well why aren't you up there already? I thought you enjoyed making people feel uncomfortable" Tosh asked.

"I'm a complicated man Tosh. And yes, normally…I'd be up there taking photos, but this is different" he said.

"What do you mean?" Tosh pushed. She rarely saw this side of Owen and it intrigued her. Just when she thought she had him all figured out…

"A laugh Tosh, is when you find your boss, blind drunk snogging the guy or thing next to him. Actually in terms of our boss that really wouldn't surprise me. I've never seen him that drunk either, but you know what I mean." Tosh nodded. "Well it's not funny, when two people know what they're doing, I know there's the alien and pheromones and all that bollocks, but I mean come on, they know what they're doing" Owen finished.

Everything went quiet as Tosh stared at Owen disbelievingly.

Owen looked agitated. "Oh fuck it I'm gettin' my camera" he said and walked off.

Tosh smiled to herself as he left. _Owen Harper you complicated man._

"Jack, is everything all right?" Tosh asked over the comms.

"Fine thanks Tosh" Jack called back.

"Ok then…" she said doubtfully. "Just warning you, Owen's on his way up."

"I know I can see him. Tell him if he takes one more step, I'm getting this thing out of Gwen and putting it straight into Janet and locking him in a cell with her" he said.

"Owen!" Tosh called, and shook her head at him with a desperate look on her face. Owen took the hint and remorsefully walked back down the stairs.

Finally, after the phone had rang out at least three times, Jack got Gwen's phone out of her pocket although not as skilfully as he expected. He had also unintentionally caused Gwen's heart rate to rise, and that wasn't good.

"It's Rhys" he said reluctantly, looking at the caller ID and stepping back from Gwen

"Oh shit" Gwen said, sightly out of breath.

"You don't have to answer it Gwen. If you want I can…"

"No" Gwen cut him off.

"Trust me, I won't say anything about…" Gwen cut him off again.

"No it's not that, I...I just need to take it. I don't want him to worry" she said.

"Ok" he said and knelt down beside Gwen. He pressed answer and placed the phone to her ear as he tenderly held back her hair.

"Hello" Gwen said casually.

"Gwen?" Jack heard Rhys say on the other end. "Sorry to bother you love. Just wondering, when will you be home?"

"Tell him it's going to be an all nighter" Jack whispered to Gwen who didn't think he could hear him.

"Um…it looks like it's going to be an all nighter so…"

"What was that?" Rhys asked.

_Oh shit_ Jack thought.

"What was what?" Gwen tried.

"Is someone there?" Rhys asked.

"No no, just my boss" Gwen said.

"Oh good, can you put him on? Just want a quick word" Rhys said.

"Yeah sure" Gwen said gladly looking at Jack who didn't look too pleased. _Well it's your fault_ Gwen mouthed.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hello, Rhys is it" Jack said trying to hide his nerves.

"So who are you then?" Rhys asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness"

"You like keeping Gwen away from her family do you? Well you listen here Harkness, if anything happens to Gwen, if you lay one finger on her, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do" Rhys said viciously.

Jack was speechless. Gwen was laughing as he put the phone back to her ear.

"Nice chat?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, yer I…was just asking the Captain if he could try not to keep you out so late cause I miss you too much" Rhys said quickly making Gwen laugh.

Gwen's body shook slightly. Not much, but just enough that Jack noticed.

"Is that so? Well…why don't you come and get me and show me just how much you missed me"

_Fuck! _Jack quickly pulled the phone away and ended the call. As if things weren't already bad enough, they were about to get a whole lot worse…

**If you want updates, you gotta review! I need feedback people!**


	6. Too Dangerous

Five minutes had past. Five minutes of constant ringing from Gwen's phone. Jack walked back and forth across the room, trying to think of a way out and hoping that Gwen would snap out of it, but she simply watched him pace the room, smiling and content with what she had done. Finally the phone stopped ringing. Instead it started to beep. Jack walked over and picked it up. There was a new message, from Rhys.

It read: _Meet me outside the Millennium Centre in 10._

Jack quickly walked out of his office. "Team meeting" he called to the others and headed straight to the conference room.

As soon as everyone apart from Gwen was gathered, he began. "Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV footage of Gwen please" he said professionally.

"Sure" Tosh replied, and within seconds Gwen was on the screen in front of them, struggling to get free from her ropes.

"I'm guessing it's not Gwen then" said Ianto, observing the image.

"Ok, we've got a big problem" Jack said straight to the point. They didn't have much time before Rhys turned up.

"Yeah no shit" muttered Owen.

"Rhys is coming to pick up Gwen" he said ignoring Owen.

"What?" exclaimed Tosh.

"He was on the phone to Gwen when she changed. She asked him to come and get her before I could do anything" he said.

"But he doesn't know where we are based. Right?" said Tosh conclusively.

"You did explain to Gwen 'Secret Organisation'?" Owen said sarcastically as usual.

"Surely she didn't tell him" said Ianto.

Jack raised his hands to silence them. "No, I don't think she did but he seems to know the general area" Jack said sliding Gwen's phone to Tosh.

"The Millennium Centre?" Tosh asked reading the text message.

"Well why can't one of us just text him back that she changed her mind" said Owen.

"Read the message Owen" said Jack. "We could try it but it sounded to me like more of a demand than a question."

"Well you could always call him" Ianto said to Jack. "You are Gwen's boss. He should listen if he doesn't want to jeopardise Gwen's job."

"Trust me, he wouldn't" said Jack.

"Why are you so sure?" asked Owen.

"Cause I've already talked to him."

"And…"

"Let's just say he doesn't like me" Jack said proudly.

"Hmm, can't imagine why" Owen muttered to himself.

"So what do we do?" said Tosh.

"Have you perfected that monitor yet?" Jack asked.

"I don't know about 'perfected' but we could try it" said Tosh.

"Good" said Jack.

"And then what? Hope she snaps out of it before Rhys comes" said Owen mockingly.

"Unless you've got a better idea? Yeah" said Jack seriously.

"Well he can't find us anyway" said Ianto.

"The only risk really is Gwen's relationship" said Tosh thoughtfully.

'Come on" said Jack to Tosh. "Let's try this monitor" he couldn't care less about Gwen's relationship with Rhys, only her happiness, which seemingly involved Rhys. So he would do all he could to protect it.

Tosh slowly entered Jack's office carrying a small metal band, not much bigger than a watch. Jack sat on his desk watching Gwen as she smirked at him.

Tosh strapped the band around Gwen's wrist and pressed a few buttons. "Ok it's working" she said. "I checked over Gwen's medical records and her normal heart rate is around 75 but normally heart rates can reach up to 100 bpm, so all you need to know is if it gets a lot higher than 100 it's the alien and below that it's Gwen."

Jack looked uncertain. "But what if the numbers are too close. It could be either of them" he said doubtfully.

"No. See this here?" she said pointing to some numbers on the screen of the device.

"Yeah 312. So?" he said dismissively.

Tosh looked at him bewildered. "It's her heart rate Jack" she said sadly.

In that moment Gwen gasped and started breathing heavily.

"Shh…it's ok" Jack said placing his hand on her cheek.

"Jack, 80" Tosh said checking the readings on the band.

"I was, I was talking to Rhys?" Gwen said confused.

"I'll go let the others know" said Tosh.

"Thankyou Tosh" Jack said before she disappeared out the door.

"What's this?" Gwen said looking down at her arm.

"Tosh came up with it. It let's us know when the alien takes over" said Jack.

"Oh, good" she said.

"Listen Gwen, I need you to call Rhys back" he said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"He's on his way to pick you up. Tell him you've got a lot of work to do and that you'll be here all night."

"Will I?" Gwen cut in.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't let you go home until this is sorted."

"Where will I sleep? I mean you're not going to leave me tied to this chair forever are you?"

Jack discreetly checked the numbers on the band but Gwen caught him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Jack said slightly embarrassed after reading the numbers which still read 80. "Why, do you feel tired?"

"Not really I suppose" she sighed. "Rhys isn't going to be too happy."

"I really am sorry Gwen, but you're too dangerous. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but if we let you go you will. And I know, that if you hurt Rhys, or anyone, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself" Jack said sternly.

Gwen nodded sadly. She wondered if this job was always like this. That as long as she worked for Torchwood she would be putting Rhys in danger. She then understood why none of the team had partners. That it was impossible to have a relationship and work for Torchwood.

"Ok, I'm going to untie your hand. You have to be quick Gwen. You ready?"

"Yes" she said as Jack handed her the phone and she dialled Rhys' number.

"Gwen" Rhys answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm not coming with you Rhys" she said.

"What do you mean your not coming?"

"I'm staying at work."

"Fine" Rhys said angrily. "I'll see you later then."

"No, you won't" Gwen said before he could hang up.

"What?" Rhys said unpleasantly.

"This isn't going to work Rhys."

"What do you mean Gwen!"

"You and my job. It isn't going to work" she repeated.

Jack checked the readings after he realised what she was doing, but they were still the same and Gwen was almost in tears.

"Then quit!" he yelled desperately. "I love you Gwen."

The tears streamed down her face as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "But I don't love you" she hung up and began to cry freely.

**So…what do you think?**


	7. Thinking Of You

The lie had ripped her heart in two. She thought that maybe, if she wasn't bound to the Hub, would she have made her choice differently? Chosen Rhys instead of Torchwood, or Rhys instead of Jack? Rhys would never forgive her now and she knew it. That's why she had to be heartless. If she had said something other than what she did, he would have asked questions, got angry, probably accuse her of cheating on him, and he would keep looking until he found her, but no. What she said, it had broken his heart.

"Why did you do that?" Jack whispered roughly, holding her arms and shaking her firmly. It was only then that he realised, just how much he wanted Gwen to have a normal life and he couldn't understand why she did it.

"Too dangerous" she murmured. She had stopped sobbing now, although tears were constantly falling down her cheeks as she spoke, trying to make sense of it all. "You were right" she said looking straight at Jack. "I could never live with myself if I hurt him."

"That's not what I meant Gwen" Jack said in despair. This was his doing. "I promised you that I wouldn't let you hurt anyone" he said calmly. "We're going to help you and when we do you are going to regret this Gwen."

"Help me! You don't have a plan" Gwen spat. "You don't even know if you can save me!"

"I will" he said sternly.

Gwen turned away and laughed mockingly with fear and sadness in her eyes.

Jack turned her head back to face him. "I promise you, I will save you" he said dangerously.

Gwen almost instantly calmed down as she stare deep into his eyes and for a moment, just a moment, she actually believed that he could control life and death.

"So why did you do it?" he asked after a while.

"I put him in danger" she said sadly. Jack went to protest so she continued. "Not just today. That's why none of you have partners isn't it? As long as you work for Torchwood, the one's you love are in danger."

"That's not why Gwen. It's always difficult to see someone outside of work but it's not impossible" Jack said encouragingly.

"Why don't you have a partner then?" Gwen asked, trying to prove him wrong.

Jack got up and walked away from Gwen. "It's not the same for me" he said after a while.

"Why? Cause you're the boss!" Gwen pushed.

Jack walked back and bent down to her level. "You know what happens to people I love Gwen? They die. Not because of Torchwood, they simply grow old, and die!" he said heatedly. "I out-live them Gwen" he said sadly. "I can't die. I watch all my friends, everyone I love die knowing that I can't. And one day you'll die too, but I'll always live Gwen. Tell me how can I love someone knowing that?"

Gwen didn't say anything. She didn't think she had the right to. She tried to maintain eye contact with him, but couldn't and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry" she said after a long silence. "But you can't always control your feelings Jack, as much as you might try to ignore them, you do feel and you do fall in lov-" before she knew what was happening Jack had pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and uncertain, unlike before when it had been desperate and passionate. This time there were no barriers between them, nothing and no one to stand in their way. Gwen was caught way of guard. She expected him to be even angrier with her for giving him advice that she didn't think it was her place to give. And the way he was kissing her, really kissing her. Letting all his fears just melt away and risking all that he had to offer.

Jack pulled back to look at Gwen. Gwen opened her eyes and for the first time she saw Jack. The man who was always unreadable, always hiding his emotions, was now vulnerable and scared. "I feel Gwen" he paused. "I feel love when I think of you."

"I knew it!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh I'm sorry you wanted and answer didn't you? Well I can always answer on her behalf if you'd like. After all…we both want the same thing."

Jack didn't even bother checking the readings. "And what is that?" he said, trying to sound sarcastic, but as he spoke his voice was thick with emotion. Hurt and anger.

"Each other" she whispered huskily in his ear.

Jack gasped as her free hand slid inside his trousers and she trailed kisses along his jaw line.

**Sorry I'm leaving it there for now because I not paying attention anymore. Thankyou everyone for reviewing. Your reviews have been like the only reason I've been updating so keep it up! **


	8. Too Far

Something inside him snapped. He pushed Gwen back roughly in her seat and started attacking her mouth with his own in a fierce and passionate kiss. She moaned as he bit down hard on her lip and started moving lower over her breasts. He knew it was wrong, so very wrong, but it just felt so right! Gwen let out a scream and her breathing increased rapidly. Jack pulled back as he heard the all too familiar gasp. Her body was gleaming with sweat and she was in pain. What had he done?

"Gwen, Gwen" he cupped her face in his hands and tried urgently to calm her down. This was wrong. Her heart rate was through the roof, but he could tell by the fear and the panic in her eyes that it was Gwen.

"Get it out of me!" she choked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said fearfully. "Owen!" he called. "I need you in here now!"

Owen walked in a few seconds later and went straight over to Gwen. "What happened?" he asked Jack.

"It's her heart rate, she can feel it. You've got to bring it down" he said desperately.

Owen pulled a needle out of his medical kit and after flicking it a few times injected it straight into Gwen.

Jack backed away and held his face in his hands in despair. This was all his fault. How could he put her in danger like that? She was right though. They needed to get this thing out of her now or she wouldn't make it.

Owen had finished the injection and was trying to calm her breathing down. "Ok now take a slow breath in…and breath out slowly. You're doing good Gwen. Hold on" Jack could hear him saying. Soon enough her breathing had slowed down and was almost back to normal. "Jack" Owen began wearily. "How did this happen?" he said noticing the blood on Gwen's lip.

"I went too far Owen" he said, for once giving him a straight answer. He felt so ashamed, and even more determined to find a solution. He pulled Owen off to the side. "I need you to go over the security tapes from the nightclub. See if there's anything you can find that might help" he said.

"And what am I looking for exactly?" Owen asked.

"Use your imagination" he said suggestively. "Do what you're best at."

"Being an asshole?" he asked seriously.

"Wow…you knew that too? And all this time…" Jack said faking surprise. "No" he said seriously. "I want you to do a sex analysis. Find out what made him turn to dust, who came first, how the energy transfer works…you think you can handle that?" he asked, resenting giving him a job that he would actually enjoy, but at the same time sadly knowing that he would do it well.

"I am flattered that you have such faith in my abilities" Owen said teasingly and quickly left the room.

"Jack" Gwen spoke up. "What are you thinking?"

Jack turned back to Gwen and sighed. She had obviously heard more than she should have. "Honestly? I don't know, but there has to be something, right?" he said, which wasn't exactly what he was thinking. All he knew for sure was that he couldn't die, and maybe, just maybe he could use that against the alien. "When the alien takes over…" he began. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No" she replied confused. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No that's not what I meant" he answered clearly avoiding the question. "Do you think that if you can't remember that maybe the alien can't either?"

"I don't know" she said. "You've spoken to it haven't you?"

"It knows how you feel, and it seems to reply to the last thing you hear, but I can't be sure that that isn't all it hears" he said, trying his hardest to remember.

_All you have to do…just one touch…and she really feels it._

_I simply felt energy…She felt pleasure._

_Well…why don't you come and get me and show me just how much you missed me._

_I knew it! _That was what it had said just after Jack said that he felt love for her. And right before that he had told her that he will always live. So what was it referring to when it said this?

"What do you mean it knows how I feel?!" Gwen asked now fearful for what the alien might have said about her if it knew how she felt.

Jack didn't reply. He was too caught up in thought.

"What does it even matter if it can remember or not" she said dismissively, knowing that it would get his attention.

"Cause it means…that it knows I can't die and I wouldn't be able to use that against it to…" he paused.

"To…" Gwen prompted.

"To save you" he said casually.

"How?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'll let you know" he said indulgently. "I'll be back in a minute" he said and went to leave.

"Jack" Gwen called. "My lip's bleeding" she said tasting the blood.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed."


	9. Owen's Sex Analysis

"Ok, so…" Owen began. "Basically like you said earlier he just came and went."

"You think Owen" Jack answered sarcastically, patiently listening and waiting for Owen to tell him something that he didn't already know.

"Alright!" he yelled. "You wanted to know who came first and he did. It's obvious. Her on the other hand, well I don't think she even did cum. Not naturally anyway. She sort of absorbs him as a turn on."

"Tell me something I don't know" Jack said.

"What's going on?" Tosh asked brightly as she entered the boardroom. Owen looked uneasy.

Jack noticed Owens' reaction to Tosh instantly and decided to play off it. "Come in Tosh. Owen was just sharing his analysis of how the alien _feeds_ shall we call it. You remember that security footage from the club don't you? Oh I'm sorry Owen, you were saying?" he said cheekily.

"The footage from the alley way?" Tosh asked.

"No, the bathroom" Owen said shyly. "Don't you have work to do Tosh?"

"No" she replied cheerily. "Done for the day. Well, except for Gwen I mean. How did it go with Rhys?"

"Not well. She ended it" Jack said simply.

"Oh" replied Tosh. "It's probably for the best then. Any ideas on how we are going to get it out of her?"

"Maybe" he replied lost in thought. "So, Owen? Take a seat Tosh."

Tosh obeyed and took a seat, watching Owen eagerly as he began to talk.

"Right, well there isn't much more to add to what we already know. He came which caused him to turn into dust and she absorbed the energy which brought on her own…"

"What if she came first?" Jack cut in.

"Arr…she can't because she's an alien" he replied defiantly.

"Yes thankyou Owen. But what if it wasn't the alien?" he asked.

"It has to be the alien or else the whole process doesn't work" said Owen.

"Ok then" Jack said. "What if he came but didn't turn into dust?"

"That would be impossible" Tosh pitched in.

"Just bare with me" Jack said. "His orgasm brings on her own right? She's still partly human so it would be inevitable that if he came then so would she."

"Are we still talking about Carys here?" Tosh asked confused.

"If he cums, then he's dead" said Owen.

"But what if he couldn't die? He cums, she cums, the alien can't handle it and instead of absorbing energy it realises it! The orgasm forces the alien out!" said Jack mainly to himself.

"Or she blows up" Owen added. "But it's impossible Jack."

"You work for Torchwood. Nothing is impossible!" said Jack. "Listen I need to know, what are the chances of it killing her instead?"

Owen sighed. How the bloody hell should he know? "Arr…it's impossible to say. Could be fifty-fifty."

"What do you think?" Jack asked his opinion.

"IF he couldn't die and IF she came naturally then maybe it could force it out of her but…"

"That's all I needed to know" Jack cut in. "Ok, you two can go home for the night. Tell Ianto he can go too on your way out and no need to cum…I mean get here early tomorrow."

"What about Gwen?" Owen asked.

"She can't leave the Hub so she'll have to stay here tonight" said Jack.

"Uhuh and you'll be _guarding_ her, right?" said Owen boldly.

"That's right I'll be guarding her" Jack said ignoring his implication. "Now go!" he yelled at Owen.

Owen smiled cheekily and left with Tosh following.

"I'm so coming in early" said Owen to Tosh on their way out.

"Ianto, Jack said we can go" said Tosh.

"Really? Now?" Ianto asked.

"Yep but make sure you come in extra early" said Owen.

"Why?" said Ianto.

"Trust me, you won't want to miss a second of this" said Owen and the three of them left.


	10. Lockdown

**Sorry this took so long and I hope it's not too crap. Thankyou so much to Perfect Pirate Captain for your brilliance and inspiration for this chapter!**

Ten minutes after leaving Gwen, Jack returned to his office only Gwen wasn't there. She had escaped. It was then he remembered untying her hand so that she could phone Rhys, and couldn't remember if he re-tied her before he left. To add to that, in the time that he was gone no one had been watching Gwen. Cursing himself for being so stupid, he ran to Toshiko's computer and searched for Gwen on the CCTV. She couldn't have gone out through the cog door because they would have seen her, and she definitely would have stayed away from the boardroom so really the only option was down. Eventually he found her. She hadn't gone far, but even so it had escaped before and been successful. Jack knew exactly what he had to do. He wasn't about to let it get away, not this time. He put the Hub into lockdown.

"I know you're here" he called out moments later. The Hub was very dark and almost completely silent as the humming of the computers died down. "There's no way out. It's just you and me."

There was no reply.

"I'm willing to make a deal" Jack continued.

"I'm listening" Gwen said and starting moving towards him.

"I'll do whatever you want, just let me talk to Gwen."

"How about…you let me out of here before Gwen has a very, nasty accident" she said, not particularly liking his terms as they seemed way too easy.

Jack laughed. "Come on, you really expect me to believe that?"

"And you really expect me to believe that you would jeopardise yourself just to talk to her?!" she yelled.

"Yes because she is worth it!" Jack shouted. "Do whatever you want with me, if it will help her I don't care. But you can't stay inside of her forever and you know that" he said forcefully.

She stood in front of him now. Jack tried helplessly to read her expression, hoping that she had accepted what he had said, but she was unpredictable. He didn't know what to expect from her next. So he was more than relieved when Gwen gasped, however it was short lived as she collapsed lifelessly in front of him. He fell to the floor with her and desperately fumbled for the bracelet on her wrist. 30. He thought back to what Tosh had told him and panicked when he realised how low it was. 29. And it seemed to be dropping. Quickly, he carried her up to his office where he laid her down on the sofa and tried to wake her.

"Gwen! Gwen!" he shouted desperately and shook her until slowly her eyes began to open.

"Jack" Gwen replied weakly. Her heart rate was still very low, but at least now it seemed to be rising.

"Gwen, don't ever do that again" Jack sighed, relieved that she was alright but at the same time scared at the thought that he had almost lost her. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"Jack?" Gwen asked confused, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Jack slowly released her. "I need to ask you something" he began. "And it's entirely your choice-"

"Yes" Gwen answered cutting him off.

Jack looked at her puzzled. "But you don't even know what I'm going to-"

"It doesn't matter" she replied cutting him off again. "All that does is that I trust you."

Jack went to say something but Gwen stopped him. "Shh…don't say anything" she said, bringing her hand up to cover his mouth. "We've both known how this was going to end from the beginning" she stated knowingly.

"No" Jack began. "Not end. Start." In one motion he placed his hands around her head and crashed his lips into hers.

Gwen responded instantly and snaked her arms around his neck pulling them closer. But before they could go any further they were interrupted by the slightest beeping noise from Gwen's bracelet, letting Jack know that the alien was back.

"I see someone had a nice chat" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Shut up" Jack whispered roughly, and pulling her back to him he attacked her mouth once more in a fierce and passionate kiss.

She fell back onto the sofa pulling him down with her and wasting no time began undoing his trousers. Jack traced his hands along her body and watched as she arched further into him. He looked down at the beautiful woman before him and realised that any boundaries they had were about to be broken. As she unbuttoned her jeans and arched into him impatiently, he broke those boundaries. He began to move slowly in and out of her, and then faster as he could feel himself coming. She brought her hips up to meet his movements and groaned in pleasure at the sensations he was causing, not only for her but mainly for Gwen. Their bodies were hot and wet as sweat seeped through their clothes. He couldn't control himself any longer, and that's when it happened. Jack came hard and loud. His body felt as if it were tearing itself apart on the inside, but as usual something stopped it. The same something that kept him from dying. Gwen gasped and started panting heavily. She looked up at Jack and their eyes met, but before she could say anything her entire body shuddered as she came. She cried out as the gas exhaled her body. They both relaxed and Jack rested his forehead against hers as the gas circled the room above them, struggling against the hostile atmosphere. With the gas circling dangerously above, Jack covered Gwen's mouth with his own and kissed her deeply. Soon enough, the alien perished.

Jack and Gwen finally pulled apart and looked at the floor where a pile of pink dust was all that was left of the alien. They looked back at each other and smiled. Jack hugged her closely. "See, I told you I would save you" he whispered arrogantly in her ear.

"Well then…you better remind me to let you save me more often" Gwen replied shyly.

"P.C. Cooper!" Jack said pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up."


	11. Early Morning

"Come on, open up!" Owen shouted, aimlessly banging on the door to the tourist shop. "Any luck?" he asked Tosh and Ianto as they walked back from the invisible lift.

"No" said Tosh. "There's no way in."

"Did you try phoning them?" Owen asked.

"Phones are switched off" said Ianto.

"What the fuck is going on!" Owen yelled. "We should be in there!"

It was early morning and Owen, Tosh and Ianto were all stuck outside the Hub. Owen was pissed off that he was missing out while Tosh was starting to get very worried. Even Ianto felt uneasy as they all desperately tried to find a way in.

"He did it" said Tosh suddenly. "He put the Hub into lockdown" she said anxiously.

"What?" Owen asked unpleasantly.

"Um…I told him if worst came to worst then that's what he should do, so it couldn't get out" she said.

"Brilliant" Owen said spitefully. "That's just fucking brilliant. So the CCTV isn't working either. And you couldn't think to tell us this half an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. But he only would have done it if…something must have gone wrong" she said worriedly.

"So…for all we know he could be dead?" said Ianto.

"Fuck this I'm not hanging about" said Owen ignorantly. "Call me once you get in" he said and left.

--

"Where are you going?" Gwen mumbled tiredly from Jack's bed.

After the alien had died, Jack had led her to the bed where he sometimes slept. They had stayed up talking for a while, about how they felt and where they were headed…Gwen had told him how Rhys would never forgive her for what she had said and that she wasn't sure that she wanted him too. She still loved him, although she could no longer see a life with him with all that she had seen and done, and the work that she was eager to keep doing, to protect people like him…Jack told her a bit about his past and she was stunned to learn how old he really was, although it didn't change how she felt about him. He also told her what the alien had told him, and Gwen admitted that what it had said was true and that she did have feelings for him, as she learned that he did for her. She couldn't go home so they decided that she would stay there for a while and that they would take things slow, although slow wasn't exactly the word she would use to describe what happened last night…And with Gwen staying at the Hub, there was no point in lying to the team. They promised each other that they would act professionally at work; however keeping that promise was another thing entirely…

"Reversing the lockdown" Jack replied as he started to get dressed.

"Do you have too…" Gwen whined.

Jack laughed. "What happened to being professional at work? It was your idea, I was the one who was against it remember…" he said teasingly.

"It's not time for work yet" she said.

"How do you know? It's completely dark in here" he questioned.

"Well…you're the boss" she said seductively, rolling over to face him.

"Yes I am" he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute" he said quickly and kissed her lips before she could protest.

"I hate you" Gwen called out half-heartedly as he left.

"I love you too" he called back grinning.

--

Outside, Tosh and Ianto waited quietly, both worrying about what might have happened to Jack and Gwen when suddenly the shop door swung open. They hurried inside, guns drawn and cautiously entered the Hub.

As the cog door rolled back revealing the Hub, there was no sign of Jack or Gwen anywhere.

"Jack!" Tosh called. "Gwen!"

Together they walked up to Jack's office. Ropes were hanging off the chair where Gwen was once tied and there was a strange pile of pink dust on the floor. At last, not far from the dust was another pile. This one was of Gwen's clothes.

"Oh God" whispered Ianto.

"Gwen" said Tosh conclusively.

"But where's Jack?" asked Ianto.

"Should we call Owen?" asked Tosh.

Just at that moment, a hatch on the floor opened. Ianto and Tosh both jumped and held their guns out firmly in front of them.

"Jack?" said Tosh bemused as he emerged from the hatch. They both lowered their guns.

"I thought I told you to come in late" said Jack sternly.

"We're sorry Jack, about Gwen" said Ianto sympathetically.

Jack looked confused.

"What happened?" asked Tosh.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gwen called from below before he could answer. "Jack?"

"Who's that?" asked Tosh after hearing the female voice.

"Jack" Gwen repeated, appearing next to him in the hatch holding only a sheet to cover herself.

"Gwen?" both Tosh and Ianto said staring at her in shock.

"I think they thought you were dead" Jack whispered to Gwen.

"Yeah well you could have said something" she whispered back. "I'm just going to get changed" she said to them feeling completely embarrassed and disappeared again.

"But…the alien?" Tosh asked looking at Jack.

He signalled to the pile of dust on the floor.

"Oh" said Tosh. "But…how?"

Jack climbed out fully. "Long story" he said.

"Does it have something to do with…you and Gwen…you know" asked Ianto awkwardly.

"Uhuh" said Jack arrogantly.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Tosh asked confused.

"Guess I was just too hot to handle" Jack replied teasingly. "Where's Owen?" he asked surprised that he wasn't there with them.

"He left" said Ianto.

"Sorry Jack" said Tosh, referring to interrupting them.

"It's ok Tosh, we were going to tell you. Gwen's going to be staying here for a while" he said. "So why did he leave?" he asked Ianto.

"Got tired of waiting I suppose" said Ianto.

"Wait, so how long have you been here?" asked Jack.

"Um…not long" said Tosh.

"All I know is what Owen said. 'Come in extra early'" said Ianto.

"I see…and why did he say that Ianto?" he asked, noticing the worry on Tosh's face.

"He didn't say, exactly…implied that something big was going to happen, and seemed excited. That's all really" he said obliviously.

"Who's this" asked Gwen as she joined them.

"Owen" said Jack turning to face her.

"I'm going to kill him" muttered Gwen.

"As your boss I'm afraid I can't allow that, but…how do you feel about attempted murder?" Jack asked Gwen seriously.

"Go on…" Gwen asked curiously.

"Tosh, call Owen. Say that the Hub's open and that you're going in. You haven't seen me, or Gwen. Ok?" Jack said.

"What are you thinking?" Ianto asked Jack.

"It's payback time."


	12. Payback

Half an hour later, Owen returned to the Hub. He had told Tosh to wait until he got there to go in, but as he entered the tourist shop and began his journey down it became clear that she hadn't listened. He figured with Tosh and Ianto already inside he was hardly going to catch anything exciting.

"I thought I told you to wait Tosh" he called out as he entered the Hub, only the Hub was empty. "Tosh? Ianto?" he called out. "Jack?" There was no reply. "Brilliant, that's just fucking brilliant. I come in to work early, they disappear."

"Quite literally" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh shit! Gwen" Owen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" she said softly.

"No, I just didn't expect to see you that's all" he replied defensively. "So…how are you feeling today Gwen?" he asked suspiciously, trying to catch a glimpse at the monitor on her wrist only to find that it had been removed, which came as no surprise since she was untied and all.

Gwen didn't reply. She stared at him intensely and started to move towards him. As she did so, Owen began to back away.

"Ok, never mind. Where's Jack?" Owen asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him right now if I were you" said Gwen, still advancing towards him.

"And why's that" Owen continued. He was getting scared now and if Gwen kept this up he didn't know how he was going to stop her without hurting her.

Gwen let out a small laugh. They both knew the answer was obvious but it was more than that. Owen was genuinely scared.

Owen continued backing away until inevitably something stopped him. Without realising, he had walked straight back into the sofa with no where to go. He looked at Gwen who was smiling at what she had accomplished and sarcastically he smiled back.

Gwen took two more steps forwards until she was standing directly in front of him and roughly pushed him back. Before he had a chance to get up she quickly sat on top of him and straddled him, jamming her thighs tightly around his so that he couldn't move. She pinned him back further against the sofa and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You know you want me" she whispered seductively, nibbling at his ear. She pulled back and her lips lingered over his.

Owen couldn't resist the temptation. He moved his head forwards and began kissing her softly.

Gwen was taken aback by this as she didn't expect Owen to go for it and absently loosened her grip on his arms. Owen used his hands to hold her head in place and Gwen was forced to go along with it, even though she knew that Jack was watching. She kissed him back passionately trying to regain control when Owen pulled back.

Owen had become hard and realised that he was now just seconds away from becoming dust.

Gwen felt his erection digging into her thigh and noticed the panic in his eyes. "Oh this is going to be too easy" she whispered harshly and started to unzip his jeans.

"Oh god" Owen exclaimed, his breath short and fast. "Oh please Gwen, please, don't do this! I'm sorry, please! I don't want to die" he said, almost in tears he was so afraid. "Oh god…I swear I'll never look at another woman again. Please!" he screamed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Gwen who was red from trying not to laugh. "Gwen?"

Gwen stood up just as Jack, Tosh and Ianto appeared and burst out laughing along with the others.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Ianto once he had caught his breath.

Owen didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. "But…the alien" he said.

"Dead" replied Tosh.

Owen stared at Gwen. "You set me up!" he cried out.

"I thought you were never going to look at another woman again?" said Jack.

"Yeah well…I've never been too keen on religion. All that mystery and bollocks" Owen said casually.

"So…you're not angry?" asked Tosh, shocked by his reaction.

"Nah, why would I be? Like I said, that's the way I'd like to go and besides…" he looked at Jack. "I got to snog Gwen. Who else here can say that?"

"I'm pretty sure I can," said Jack proudly, "among others things," he whispered hoarsely, he gaze intensely fixed on Gwen, just loud enough so that Owen would hear.

"Oh please…" laughed Owen.

"That's got to be a record. Five times in the last four minutes and thirty-six seconds" Ianto whispered to Tosh holding out a stopwatch. She looked confused. 'Please' Ianto mouthed.

"If you had I think I would kno--"

Jack was staring deeply into Gwen's eyes. His arms circling her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. They swayed slightly in each others arms, smiling at each other. Jack leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling back just to tease her before kissing her deeply and lifted her off the floor. To them, they were the only one's left in the room.

Owen watched them in disbelief. "Did you know about this?" he asked Tosh.

"We caught them in bed together after you left" Ianto answered casually for Tosh, which pissed Owen off even more. "Hey Tosh, what do you think," he began, subtly referring to the CCTV footage of Owen's moment of shame, "YouTube or--"

Before Ianto could finish, Owen raced to Jack's office to delete the CCTV with Tosh and Ianto chasing after him.

"Professionalism?" Gwen inquired after they pulled apart.

"I just ordered you to pretend to be an alien and attempt to have sex with a colleague in order to kill him and NOW you say that I'm being unprofessional?" said Jack.

"Fair point" agreed Gwen.

"And whatever happened to the ATTEMPT part?"

Gwen laughed. "Jealous?"

"Oh you have no idea…" he whispered and kissed her lovingly.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed, please review and check out my other stories. It's been fun!**


End file.
